User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Thirteen
Part Thirteen: Facing the Summit of the World! “Can you hear it?” Gaban asked. He looked anxious; it was their sixth day of search and he had grown impatient, although his annoyance at the futility in the search was nothing compared to his Captain’s. Only Rayleigh was still able to keep his cool. “It is still too faint!” Roger stomped the ground in anger. Rayleigh: “We have checked almost every possible place!” Roger: “Only if the voice was a little louder!” Gaban: “The only place left is that lake beyond that hill.” Roger: “Let’s go there then.” Near the shore: A ship docked on the shore, it was a weird looking ship, a yacht to be precise. It had been designed to be able to move at a very high speed. Unlike typical yachts, it had six canons, one in the front, one in the back, two on the portside and two on the starboard-side. There were only two men onboard the ship. Leckob: “We are here Master Rudolph!” Rudolph came out of the cabin that he was staying at, “finally! It has been a very long time since I have been here!” Leckob: “How long Sir?” Rudolph: “Don’t ask unnecessary questions!” He waved his cane, “I would have told you how long if you needed to know it!” Leckob: “My apologies Master!” Rudolph: “Hmp, let’s get going!” They jumped down from the ship and started walking in the direction in which lied a lake and then stood a hill. Somewhere inside the dense forest that covered the shores of the lake: A young boy was sitting on a branch of the tallest tree of the forest; he had a boken strapped to his back and was dressed in short trousers and a simple shirt. He looked back to the direction where he was a while ago. “Something is wrong!” He thought to himself. “The marines are acting weird.” Like every other day, in this moring he was trying out some sword moves with his boken in the field near the hill when out of the blue a few marines came and told him to get lost. He obeyed the order but became curious and tried to spy on the marines so he got into the forest and climbed this tree. He had really good eyesight, so he could easily observe what they were doing. The marines were digging the field as if in search of something. In the field: Commodore Tiburon stood with a grumpy face, his wound on the shoulder was almost healed but his mind was clouded. He did not have the complete briefing of the mission while serving in the Buster Call. Now after it was thwarted, the Headquarters did not brief him about what he should do, they just told him to wait for further insturctions. However he did received a copy of the mission plans from his superior Vice Admiral Brekzan and he read it just for the sake of passing some time. From there he came to know that the Buster Call they were leading was in fact a modified Buster Call made to retrieve some artifact which was referred to as “THAT”. After hesitating for some time, he decided to try and retrieve “THAT” rather than just waiting. The problem was the map that was given to him in the copy of mission briefing got wet when he fell into the sea during the battle with Roger Pirates and the marks were blurred, so he could not pin point the location. He reached a general area where there was a forest, a lake and a field so he decided to check the field first. The local marines were helping him out, although they were not very willing but he had the authority over them as a Headquarter official. Of course, his subordinate Captain Kinkini was present there too. Near the lake: Roger: “It is getting louder, I can hear it!” Rayleigh: “Finally there is some light in the dark!” Gaban: “More like some shade under hot sun!” Roger: “Hush it, let me concentrate!” He went near the water and got down to his knees; he then closed his eyes and concentrated. After about 2 minutes he stood up and took a deep breath. “It is here, I can feel its presence. You two wait here, I will go down and get it. He took off his hat, coat, and weapons and dived into the water. Rayleigh and Gaban stood in the shore, anxiously waiting. About 3 minutes later, Roger’s head came out of the water; he was grinning ear to ear. He swam to the shore and got out of water, in his right hand, he was holding a bizarre metallic object that was about as big a human fist. It was shiny and not uniform in shape and had a lot of strange markings curved in it. Roger: “At last, we found it!” He started to put his dress on again. Gaban: “The third piece, two more to go!” “Does that mean you have already found two more? How is that even possible, no one but us knows that they exist! We suspected that the scholars of Ohara might have discovered something and therefore have decided to take this piece which was the easiest to attain into safe guarding but you are saying you have two other pieces?” An extremely angry voice shouted from behind them. Rayleigh was the first to turn back and face the duo who stood by trees which grew around the lake. Rudolph was so angry and shocked that he was visibly shaking while Leckob stood with a clueless look on his face. Gaban also turned back and noticed the pair, “where did you come from all of a sudden?” He stammered. Rudolph: “First, you hand over that…” he pointed his cane at the object which Roger just brought out of water, “… and tell me where the other two are and how did you get to know about them?” Roger who was buttoning his coat and therefore was not as quick to turn his gaze looked back, “Who do you think you are ordering around you geezer!” He barked. Rudolph: “What in the name of… Jo…” He turned pale, but then he gasped and shifted his gaze to Roger’s eyes, “that is why you looked familiar in the wanted poster; in person you resemble ‘HIM’ even more although ‘HE’ did not have an idiotic mustache like you do! Gol D. Roger, your luck has ran out, hand over that thing on your hand and tell me about the location where the other two are and I shall reduce your punishment.” He said in a commanding tone. Roger: “Now I recognize you, you are one of those Elder geezers who rule that corrupt World Government! You will reduce my punishment? You sound like you have captured me already. Listen up, I am a pirate and I am not going to hand this…” he held the object which was the subject of discussion up “…over to the likes of you, nor am I going to tell you anything.” Rudolph looked at Leckob, “I actually brought you here with me because I cannot swim as a devil fruit user and thus would not have been able to retrieve it from the water by myself, but now that we have ran into these vermin, you have gotten one more opportunity to prove yourself. Capture them! But make sure to keep at least one alive so that we can squeeze the required information out on due time. And make it quick!” He waved his cane impatiently. Leckob, who was wearing a long marine cloak and a suit underneath, removed his cloak and took out two identical short blades from his pockets. He was acting pretty confident. He looked at the three men who were in front of him, they did look quite formidable and he had heard of their prowess before but as an Admiral he had confidence in himself. His blades were about one and a half feet in length, they matched the size of his large fists, they were designed with holes to put fingers in them and grab them with clenched fists. Overall they were actually knuckle dusters with a knife like edge. Leckob: “So then, will you surrender peacefully or will you prefer to fight and getting killed in the process? I need only of you to stay alive. If you surrender, Master Rudolph will keep his word and reduce your punishment. Think about it, you have 10 seconds to decide.” He declared cockily. Roger: “Hahahahahaha! I am shaking in my boots; you people are going to get what you deserve and nothing more!” He reached to draw his sword. Rayleigh: “I will do it Captain!” He stopped Roger and drew his own blade. Leckob: “You asked for it!” He charged. Rayleigh slashed at Leckob with his sword which Leckob blocked with his blades. He then tried to kick Rayleigh, it was a fearsome blow indeed but the Admiral had underestimated the person he was dealing with, the Vice Captain of the would be Pirate King dodged the attack and made a stabbing move which Leckob barely managed to avoid. Leckob: “You imbecile! I am Leckob, the Overseer of the High Seas, feel my wrath! Guillotine Hook!” He made a semicircular motion with both his blades in an attempt to take Rayleigh’s head off. The attack was imbued by haki to boost the power. Rayleigh tilted his sword and used his own haki to block the attack, the clash created a shock wave that resounded all over the place. Rayleigh: “Don’t underestimate me, you might be one high ranking marine but your kind is nothing new to me!” He kicked Leckob in the gut and sent him reeling backwards. Leckob: “Impossible! How can he be so strong? He is just a pirate!” Gaban: “Hah! Who are you calling just a pirate, don’t you know he is also known as the Drug Queen!” Rayleigh: “It’s the Dark King, you horrible excuse of a wood cutter!” Leckob: “How dare you mock at me?!? I don’t care if you are the Drug Queen or the Dark King or the Jerk Ling or whatever; my position in the marines is at stake here! Raaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted. His muscles expanded rapidly and he grew larger. “Life Return!” Rayleigh grabbed his sword with both his hands. Leckob: “Soru!” He charged at breakneck speed at Rayliegh, “Tidal Jab!” He punched with his left first and the used the recoil and tensile force on his muscles form that punch to boost the power of the following punch that came from his right fist. It was so fast and powerful that air itself cracked under the attack. Rayleigh managed to avoid the first attack but he was hit by the more lethal second blow, though he did put his haki on the defense but as the Admiral also was a master level haki user, it did not help much and he was thrown back. The blade on Leckob’s fist augmented the damage, Rayleigh was hit on right side of his chest and a nasty gash formed there. Leckob: “There’s one down, two more to go!” Gaban grabbed his axe, “why you!” Rayleigh: “You thought that scratch would actually damage me! He charged at Leckob with his sword drawn back, ready to perform a strong attack.” Rudolph: “This is pathetic! The fool cannot even take care of three pesky pirates, it was a mistake to promote him to the rank of Admiral in the first place and it was a greater mistake to bring him here! Now I have to do it myself!” He pointed his cane at Gaban. Roger: “Watch-out!” He shouted trying to warn Gaban but it was too late. Rudolph: “Shadow Flame-whip!” He chanted. Suddenly Gaban’s shadow started to glow and then intense fire came out of it in the shape of a whip and blinded his body. He screamed in pain from the attack. Roger: “You bastard! How dare you make a sneak attack on my Nakama!” He drew his pistol and shot a haki imbued bullet at Rudolph. But Rudolph was gone. He came out from behind, through Roger’s own shadow and aimed a kick to the back of Roger’s head. In the last moment, Roger somehow dodged the blow and countered with a fist of his own which almost grazed the Gorosei member. Rudolph jumped back to avoid the punch. He looked astonished. “Such intense Kenbunshoku haki! You could see through even my attack! You really are related to ‘HIM’!” He commented. “Looks like I can no longer take it easy!” He started to transform into his Akuma form. Gaban, who got a little shaken up by the surprise attack of Rudolph, got back to fighting stance. “What the hell kind of ability is that?” He questioned, looking at the terrifying form in front of him. As strong as he was, he could not help feeling intimidated by the mere presence of Rudolph in the Akuma form. Roger: “Stand back Gaban, this man is bad news, you cannot fight him.” He drew his sword and glared at Rudolph. “I don’t know from which pit of hell you came from, but I am sending you right back to your home!” He unleashed an immense wave of haoshoku haki as he spoke. Rudolph: : “Just like ‘HIM’ your mere presence is extremely powerful, I am amazed that it can match the fear this form of mine puts out. You are a very dangerous man! We did not consider the possibility of the true power of D. surviving through the ages but looks like we were mistaken, and you have also discovered the existence of those.” He pointed to the object that Roger brought out of water and had now kept tied at his waist (he tied it after Rayleigh started to fight Leckob). “If left unchecked, in time you will become something that and even we will not be able to handle and just like “HIM”, you will challenge the Summit of the World! So I am going to eliminate you right here and now.” He swashed his tail and flapped his wings in manner to prepare himself for battle. Roger: “I told you that I will not forgive you for trying to harm my Nakama, now come; let’s see what you have got!” ''Well that is that! End of part thirteen, I honestly don’t know how it is going as the plot seem to come instantly to my head nowadays, but I am trying to make it as much spicy as I can. Next time, Rudolph and Roger clash at full force and Rayleigh and Leckob continues their battle. What role will Gaban get? Also, who is the boy sitting on the tree and observing the marines who are on the field? Furthermore, what are these mystery objects that triggered all this actions and what secret lies within them? All of these and more, stay tuned for the next update (don’t know when it will come out though, safe to say that not anytime soon). Like always, excuse spelling and grammar and do comment and criticize. '' P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 09:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts